To Be a Hero
by SnowBirdie
Summary: You are Harry Potter, sixteen year-old, 6th year, in a normal day at Hogwarts. YOU get to choose what you will do, where you will go, and who you are head over heels for. What will you do when YOU are the hero?
1. Chapter 1

"To be a Hero"  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't know if this has been done before, but if it has, I didn't copy off you, I SWEAR! But if this is the first like this on Harry Potter FF.net, then, DON'T STEAL MY IDEA! It is hard, really hard, if you do plan on using it. But Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and not me.   
Chapter 1-  
  
You are Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The one who survived all of Voldemort's blows ever since you were nothing but a year old. Who would have known that the small child who unintentionally overcame the dark lord would grow up to be such an average teen.   
Slowly, you blink your flashing emerald eyes open after resting them for a small time. You pick your head up off of the soft goose feather pillow that you had been resting your head on and look at the book on your stomach. You had fallen asleep while staying up late so you could finish some things on your homework essay on 'bubbling concoctions for curing warts'. You look at your scroll of parchment and nod in content. It was rather lengthy and pretty in-depth, so Snape won't have a reason to yell at you for bad homework.   
  
The room was still mostly dark with small tweaks of light shining over your sleep laden eyes. 'It must still be early,' you think. Groggily heading for the wardrobe mirror, you stare into it blankly. Your bed ragged self stares back with the same brilliant green. Your hair is a big black mess as usual, and your body is shapely and firm from working out on the Quidditch field everyday since your first year. "Well good morning, sunshine. I didn't know whether to throw one of my drawers at you or to call the mortuary!" The mirror said in a harsh tone. You decide not to pay attention to the attitude that your furniture is giving you but question it none the less. "What do you mean by that?" You ask while pulling a wooly crimson jumper over your head. It covers your bare chest and snuggles to your skin like a blanket of warm water that shields the cold from your body. You then button your school robe over the jumper and straighten its mass of wrinkles while listening to the wooden wardrobe speak. "Well dear, the other boys left the room an hour and a half ago and I thought that you had died," the mirror retorted. Oh no. Had you slept in? You run to the beds of your friends; they are empty and cold, their clothes, bags and books all gone. You try not to panic, but that is hard seeing that you are going to be late to potions class! You grab your homework and papers and run as fast as you can out of your dormitory and into the corridor, speeding towards the dungeons. But wait, you stop in the halls to think. You know that there are two ways to get to the dark and lowly classrooms: There is the regular way that will take you about 6 minutes to run to, but there is the other way that will get you there in less then 2. But it is the forbidden passage, off limits to students and faculty alike. You think about this, 'should I take my chances on it or just be late?'   
  
To continue on your way the regular way, go to chapter 3  
To go through the forbidden passage, go to chapter 2 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "To be a Hero"  
  
  
You think to yourself. "Not only would I save my own arse, but I will probably save Gryffindor from losing ten points. Might as well take my chance. What is the worst that can happen?" You should realize by now that Hogwarts is a very dangerous place if you do not know where you are going. But you go anyway.   
  
Running towards the great hall, you stop at the top of the stair case. You turn around and look at the painting of the Yeti in an endless plane of snow and wind. "What do you want?" The Yeti scolds. It's voice is harsh and cruel. You take out your wand and Marauders map from your green bag that is slung over your shoulder. Little words appear on the page. "Jolie Cheval" You whisper to the yeti as you stuff everything back into your bag. The painting swirls like a vortex and opens. You walk through the golden frame and into the cold stone corridor. This should lead you right to the dungeons. Or so you think...  
  
After seven minutes of wondering the stone halls, you realize that you have just made a circle for the ninth time in a row. Leaning against the cold stone and sliding down to the floor in despair, the map in your left hand and an illuminated wand in the other, you realize that you are desperately lost. You look up and see a strange door in across the corridor from you. Curiously, you stand nimbly on your feet and walk to the door with scratches covering it. You turn the rusty gold knob and push. The door is open.   
  
There is a musky scent in the air. It is thick and moist, almost making you choke. The black engulfs you as you lightly step into the dark encasement. But as soon as you are fully in the room, torches and lanterns ignite and the room is filled with an eerie, chilling glow. You approach the center of the room and look about. All that you can see is that you are in a circular room, stones lining the walls and keeping the heavy air within the center of the room. The room is ultimately empty with the exception of a bookshelf and a door. Should you look at the books or see if there is something on the other side of the door?  
  
To look at the books on the shelf, go to chapter 4.  
To use 'Alohamora' and get through the door, go to chapter 13. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "To be a Hero"  
  
  
You decide to run for it. Better to be alive than late, you reason. Running through the frammiliar corridors of Hogwarts, you keep your eyes ahead, as good seekers do. The blurs and whizzing noises around you seemed welcomed, for you do not want to know what Snape will do once you jump into his class a whole ten minutes late. You almost fear going to class. And to think that you were so excited about handing in your near-Hermione-level homework.   
  
After more running without stopping, you arrive at the door to the dungeons and stop to breathe before you run into the lion's den. Controling your breath, you hold your head up high and open the door as quietly as possible.   
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, what a pleasant surprise. I did not expect to see you here since you find yourself too godly to arrive in my class at the scheduled time." Snape said, venom dripping from every word. You do not look down in shame, he cannot get the best of you. "I am sorry, Professor, I will never be late again." You say in your most honest and humble tone. You will not let this fickle man get the best of you. You are Harry Potter! Defeater of the dark lord! You can handle a lowly potions teacher who is going through his mid-life crisis at age 35. He glares at you, shooting imaginary darts of poison. "Sit down, Potter! Fifteen points from Gryffindor for your lack of ability to read the time." Snape spat. You look around the room and see your red haired best friend in the fourth row, mouthing for you to sit next to him. You smile slightly and take your seat. "Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted... The cure to the plague was actually discovered by a witch..." He droned on.   
  
"Where were you this morning, Harry?" Ron asked after their hour of misery had ended. "Thanks for waking me up!" You snap back! You are terribly irritated with Ron for not waking you up if he knew that you were still asleep. Ron looked guiltily at the floor as they continued to walk to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Remus Lupin was back in Hogwarts after no other teacher accepted the position. You love his class, not only because DADA is what you excel in, but Remus treats his students well. You are happy for him and his new wife Birdie.   
  
"Good morning, class!" Professor Lupin greets his Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sixth years. "Today, we will learn about defense against a Black Waterloop. It is a giant plant like monster with large fangs and long curly vines that can crush a brick wall..."  
  
After class you and Ron walk out with the rest of the class. Then you see her. You haven't really noticed her all day and she looks ravishing, as usual. You go up to her and smile. She smiles back at you as you reach over to hold her hand. "Hello Harry" She whispers to you. "Hello ............  
  
Ginny." Go to chapter 6  
Hermione." Go to chapter 7  
  
*Sorry, about the Mrs. Birdie Lupin, I just HAD to put that in!* 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "To be a Hero"  
  
  
You walk towards the dull wooden bookshelf. It is nothing like the bookshelves in the library, but a plain, dull shelf. The books themselves are also dull and boring. You wipe some of the dust off of one of the book's spines. 'So You Like Performing Dark Arts, Now What?' 'And The Dark Lord, A Biography'. They are dark colored, thick books with burly gold writing on the covers. You look at the book and have a terrible recollection of another ordinary looking book that you had once recovered. Hopefully these books aren't journals that will connect you with a past form of Voldermort. There seems to be no harm in these books. You look up from the forest green book that you hold in your hands and look around the room to see if anything is watching. You see the door again. It looked like a regular old door from where you sat, but when you got up to take a closer look at it, there were strange shapes and scratches all over the front. The hinges are all jagged and rough. The knob was cone shaped with scratches all over, as if someone had been scraping and clutching it to hold on. You feel a sudden urge to explore. What should you do?  
  
To stay and read the books, go to chapter 8.  
To go through the strange door, go to chapter 13. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "To be a Hero"  
  
  
You stare at the strange tall man with long light brown hair. His ragged coat was waving in the breeze that must have been in the picture. The old bridge creaked under his shoeless feet. Why should you believe this old painting? What have you ever done to him? You look at his stone gray eyes and respond politely, "I'm sorry, but I really don't trust you."   
  
"Common! Donn be no stiff!" He slurred. "I promise ya! Ye'll be rich befer ye know it! All ye 'ave to do is go through this here door. That simple, Jeffrey!"   
  
"I'm Harry." You repeat again. Now you are just a little agitated with the eternally drunken homeless man. You turn around and leave the man to his business. "I tell ye, Jeffrey! Ye should'er married my sister! She is a good woman! COWARD!" You hear him shout after. You continue down that nicely lit corridor, humming softly to yourself to try and drive Morris' voice out of your head.  
  
Go to chapter 12. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "To be a Hero"  
  
  
Ginny." She looks into your eyes as you gaze into hers. You both hear a grunt of disgust as Ron turns and leaves you two to your own demise. Ginny smiles and kisses you lightly on the lips, her sweet taste lingering on your lips for a couple seconds before you snap out of your dreamy state. You walk, hand in hand down the corridor and ignore all of the younger students who make immature kissing noises and coos of admiration. Ginny turns to you and stares into your emerald eyes. You brush a stray hair from her face, behind her ear. She smiles up at you as you bend down to kiss her once again.   
"How has your day been?" She asks.  
You don't want to make her as miserable as you feel, so you just stick to a quick, "It was alright."  
"Well, I have a plan to make it better." She giggles and eyes you mischievously. You wonder what new plan she has up her sleeve.  
"What is it?" You ask, trying to put as much excitement and curiosity into your voice as possible in your present state.   
"You'll see!" She giggles and breaks for the corridor. You look at her for three seconds before you are dragged with her. She holds a firm grasp on your wrist, so there is no escape. You know that you love this red headed girl more then anything else in the universe, but the things you do for her sake could kill you some day...  
  
They stop in front of a painting of a Yeti in a blizzard. "Ginny?" You question her. "Yes, yes, I know. It is the forbidden passage, but just come with me! I want to show you something." You follow her reluctantly as she whispers "Jolie Cheval" she said to the yeti, who looked rather agitated with a can of beans that he could not manage to open. The yeti stares at the two of you and rolls his eyes, once again returning his attention back to the bothersome can. A vortex forms in the center of the painting. You walk through the golden frame and into a stone corridor. You have a bad feeling about this, but if Ginny has been in it before, it must be safe. She leads you into a room. You think for a second that you are underwater, the air so thick with rust and decay. It hangs over your head like something dead and left to rot for a thousand years. It is completely dark, but when you both stand in the middle of the room, it lights up with torches and lanterns from the walls. It seems somewhat better now.   
"Look over here!" Ginny leads you to and old bookshelf filled with ancient books. She pulls one out and hands it to you.   
"Dark Arts and How To Use Them". You read out loud.   
"Yeah. You know how you are really interested in Defense against the dark arts, well, here is a bunch of stuff about it. I thought you would like it." She said innocently. You just have to appreciate it, or at least show that you do.   
"Thanks, love. I love it." You say as you kiss the top of her red head. She smiles brilliantly at you.   
"I would love to stay down here with you, but I have to go to the library. See you at dinner?"  
You nod your head. She smiles and skips out of the room. You look at the book in your hand.  
  
To read the books, go to chapter 4  
To explore the room, go to chapter 10 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "To be a Hero"  
  
  
Hermione." You whisper to her. She smiles and slaps your shoulder playfully as you go behind her and embrace her. She is all warmth and she radiates her own kind of light. You often wondered what life would be like without her by your side. There was once a time when you both played together innocently as children. She was your best friend and you were hers. But somewhere between the first day of school and Christmas, last year, you fell head over heels for the beautiful genius. She is everything that you could wish in a girl and she was right under your nose the whole time.   
You wrap your arms around her and hold her closely. Ron rolls his eyes and walks off, but secretly, you know that he is beyond thrilled for the two of you. Hermione turns around in your arms and stares right through your soul. She has a habit of doing that, as you have found out in the past year.   
"Harry," she whispers to you.  
You stare into her eyes questioningly.  
"I know how much you want to spend time with me, but I really need to see Professor Sinistra. Could you come with me and I PROMISE that we will do something after. I promise, love." She looks at you with pleading eyes. How can you say no to those? So you just nod your head in agreement. She jumps onto her toes and kisses the tip of your nose. She takes you by the hand and you walk through the crowds of children, making kissing noises and batting their eyes at you.   
  
Follow Hermione to chapter 9 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "To be a Hero"  
  
Why not! What harm can come from reading a simple book? You pick one up just to see what kind of material it is. Dark arts. Not too bad. You settle yourself down on the dirt scattered floor for a nice reading session. 'If only Hermione could see me like this.' You laugh to yourself at the thought of Hermione being impressed by him sitting and reading without force. Her shocked face left his mind as he began to get into the pages in front of him.  
***  
You look at the book shelf and pick up your third book. They are actually pretty interesting. Not much of page turners for those who read romantic novels or action tales, but to those who love to learn and seek to improve their knowledge, these were the books. You eat them up, page by page. They are books about the dark side, the empty promises that Voldermort makes and the tasks they do for him. They told about monsters that have joined the dark side, such as Valley Goblins, Yeti and Black Waterloops, and what it takes to destroy each.   
***  
You are now at the last book. You have been down in this room for hours. But you are almost finished with the last book on the shelf. "Black vs. White, Which one is for Me?" As soon as you finish it, you place it back on the dusty shelf with the other selections that you have already read. Now what? Should you go back upstairs? Or should you explore some more.  
  
To go back upstairs go to chapter 12  
To explore some more, go to chapter 11 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 "To be a Hero"  
  
  
Hermione is holding your hand tightly as the two of you walk through the   
corridors. She looks at you and smiles. You have always loved Hermioine's smile. She is just glowing with happiness. "What are you going to talk with Professor Sinistra about?" You ask, just to make conversation. The silence was nice, but you just want to hear her sweet voice.   
"Well, it's about my homework. She said that the orbit that I calculated for one of the asteroids is incorrect, but I can argue that I can prove it, so I want to prove it to her tonight and I want to ask her if it is alright." She said happily as she leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked.   
You should have known that it was about something that she wanted to prove. That is just the way she is. Always right.   
You arrive at the astronomy tower and Hermione leaves you.   
"I will be ten seconds, love. Just stay here. Okay?" She says as she hugs you tightly. You love the feeling of Hermione all around you. Her hair smells like flowers and spring water and you sink into a feeling of totally harmony and content. But then she pulls away and you are left in your desolate world again.   
  
She closes the door behind her and you are left alone in the corridor to wait. Professor Sinistra's office is in a corridor not visited by many, so you decide to stroll and talk to some of the paintings. There is one of a beautiful centaur. She is in a pond with an enchanted willow tree, whose crying branches lightly graze over the surface of an amethyst water surface. Aria, as so you find out her name is, has long white, silk hair, with a tail that flows at least two feet behind her. She has a golden white coat and hooves as if made of ivory and pearl. Pink lilies adorn her hair and tail and green vines trail up her hindquarters. But then there is Dr. Bob, the mad scientist with a cat with frog legs in another picture next to the beautiful Aria. You don't like this man. He seems a little crackers. But there is one painting that catches your eye immediately. There is a large green lake with ducks and geese. There is a rusty old wooden bridge over this lake. A man in a tattered gray coat leans against the railing and stares into the oil sunset. He turns around and looks at you. His face is old and unshaven. He looks as if he hasn't been in a bath for about a good three years. "Ello ther'! I be Morris! Yer Harry Potter, aint cha?" He questions you. "Yes, I am." You respond. "Do you want something of me?"   
"Well, no, per say. But I have something ye might want'er look at!" He walked across the bridge and pointed to a door on his left.  
"There's treasure in that there door, there be. I'll eat me hat if there aint."   
You look at the man. He doesn't have a hat.  
"Trust me, boy! You'll not be fergettin it!" He continues. Morris gives you a toothy grin and points at the door.   
  
Trust the old coot and open the door, go to chapter 13  
Do not trust Morris, go to chapter 5 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 "To be a Hero"  
  
  
You take a look around. The walls are a dark gray. They make you think of prison, or death. Once you notice how entrapped you are by this circular room, you start to get nervous. Rooms like this have a way of getting to people. You look up at the never ending ceiling and run a hand through your hair. With a hand on your hip and the other supporting the back of your neck, you turn in a full circle and take in the sight of this circular mental case. There is nothing but a shelf full of books on the dark arts and a beat up door. You think about how odd and suspecting this all must seem. Then you begin to wonder why Ginny would think that you would want to see a place like this. Does she think that you are dark and mucky yourself? That would have to change once you get back up to the great hall.   
  
But as for now, you wonder what is behind that door with the scratches. It's hinges are jagged and a pointed cone sits at its base as a door knob. There are scratches all over the frame as if something or someone had tried to stay out, or in for that matter. You walk towards the door.  
  
To go through the door, go to chapter 13.  
To go back to the passage and back up to the great hall, go to chapter 12 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 "To be a Hero"  
  
  
You are finishing the last pages of the last book, Hexes and Curses and Spells, Oh My! when you realize that you have missed and entire day of classes. The teachers must be frantic. Ron, Hermioine, and Ginny must be beside themselves. Probably Remus has gotten worried and told his new wife, Birdie, to call Sirus and tell him that you have gone missing. But the last five hours have gone by so fast. Who knew these mysterious books would be so entertaining!? At least you are learning and not pulling a Fred and George and high tailing it to Zonkos. They all should be grateful for that. Today you have missed Potions, big deal. Any time away from the greasy git would be good time. Defense against the dark arts, so you feel a little guilty about missing that, but then again, you just spent the whole day reading about the dark arts. Now you know how to spot it and take it down. Divination, well, she should have seen that coming. No, you didn't miss anything today. You put the last book back on the shelf and look around you. There is absolutely nothing in this room except the books and the door. It is a rather creepy looking door, you admit to yourself. Your bad habit of exploring is surfacing again.  
  
Open the door in chapter 13 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 "To be a Hero"  
  
  
You walk down the passageway, humming to yourself. It might not have been the best of days, but it wasn't too bad. You are thinking of all the pleasant things in your life, like Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, and even Birdie, Remus' new wife. For a sixteen year old orphan, life was looking pretty good for you. The corridor was lit with a warm glow of a torch on the wall. The feeling of warmth is leaking inside you. The cold that has reached your bones is now gone and replaced with happiness and warmth.   
  
At first, you think it is the sheer happiness inside you, but then you realize that it isn't. You haven't been humming, but a soft tune has been playing from out of nowhere. You stop to listen, pressing your ear up against the stone wall. It is a mellow melody, like a lullaby. It lulls you to it with its sweet promises and gentle whispers. What is happening? You follow the tune to a door. It looks like any of the other doors in this corridor, but none of them hold music such as this behind them. You slowly step towards the door, as if every fiber in your body is urging you on.  
  
Open the door on chapter 14. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 "To be a Hero"  
  
  
You step through the door. There is nothing but black. Not just any ordinary darkness, but black. There is nowhere to go, no one to hear, just the black. It frightens you. There is nothing that you can do about this black. What are you going to do about it? You can't do anything. The black eats you whole, engulfs your whole body in its blanket of cold. You shiver madly, your limbs won't listen. Your mind has gone weak. There is a rustle up ahead. Then  
  
...........................swish...............................  
  
There is nothing, no one in that room.   
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  
  
* You are dead! You killed Harry Potter! Go back and try again!* 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 "To be a Hero"  
  
  
You open the door where the sweet music came from. You look through, expecting to see a beautiful woman playing a magnificent instrument, but there is nothing, nothing in that room. But, something doesn't feel right. You listen, the music has stopped. You quickly put up all of your sensors, straining all of your senses to their max. There is something in that room and you know it.   
  
Silence erupts in your head. But then, you see it. It is an enormous plant, but not really. It has a large tulip bulb for a head, with sharp protruding fangs, smeared with venom. It is at least one hundred feet tall and standing in a small body of water placed in the middle of the room. Its looped vines were spiraled against the walls and growing up. Its razor sharp leaves were teasing you, as if trying to entice you to fight. But you are smarter then it. You already have identified it as a Black Waterloop, in which you have studied today. It thrashes at you and hits you on the chest. Your robe and crimson jumper tear leaving a large red gape across your chest. One of its vines picks you off the ground and tosses you against the wall. It takes you a minute to regain yourself, but when you do, you are pissed. You whip out your wand while ducking a blow from its left leaf. It roars and pelts toward you.   
  
"VICCINI TULIPARMUS!!!"  
  
  
A white light blinds you and you hear a muffled screech.   
  
  
  
"Harry?" You hear an angelic voice. You cannot see, but you know who it is. You smile at them and all of your friends who you know are there beside you. "Harry, nice going, you did a great job."  
"Why can't I see?" You ask no one in particular, as long as you get an answer.   
"Harry, that was powerful magic you used. You were blinded as was the Black Waterloop. But light for it can be deadly. Not to worry, you'll have your vision back in no time." That was Remus, and he knew it. "Yes, dear, and I have made sure that all of your homework will be ready when you return to normal." You groan inwardly. That was Birdie. She was there too.   
"See you in no time Harry!" Ron shouted as they all said their good byes.   
"Hope so..." You respond.  
  
***  
  
"To Gryffindor, I award fifty points, for the heroics of taking on a fully grown Black Waterloop." Dumbledore announced at the end of the year feast. You smile at all of your friends who are patting you on the back and showing their respect.   
"Therefore, it gives me pleasure to award the House cup to Gryffindor, once again."  
  
The table jumped to their feet and began to dance around. The cheers for the Gryffindors didn't seem to end. You were thrown onto the shoulders of your classmates with them chanting, "Harry! Harry! Harry!" in the distance.   
  
Yes, life is good for you, it is good being Harry Potter.  
  
The End.  
  
  
*So how did you like it? Confusing? Why don't you tell me by reviewing!* 


End file.
